Abdi
|place = 2/21|challenges = 7|days = 43|votesagainst = 3}}Abdi, '''also known as theabdi, 'is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: GuatemORGla, where he was the runner-up, losing to Cool in a 5-4 decision. He was co-named Best Player of the Season along with his close ally Sex. Before GuatemORGla, Abdi was known for his contributions to the Big Brother and Survivor subreddits, in addition to his skill playing Big Brother ORGs. He would be remembered for his strategic control, knowing where the votes were heading (but often deliberately not voting that way) throughout the season. On Topoxte, Abdi quickly established his position in the majority as a member of the "Four Lost Thots" alliance with Stood, Rize, and Tom that allowed him to make the swap easily. On Topoxte 2.0, Abdi was also calling the shots and showing trickery, throwing votes on Corvs in case of an idol (while knowing Brady was going) at Final 16 that would become a trademark move. The tribe won out to the merge after, winning 4 straight Tribal Immunity Challenges. He also pioneered the "All Love" movement, a phrase and emoji that he would repeatedly post in camp and Tribal chats. At the merge, Abdi, along with his close duo member Sex, began to control the game in earnest. They engineered the Gwen and Stood voteouts, and were aware an idol would be played on Salted while still voting for him. After a unanimous Coffee boot, Abdi played kingmaker again, manipulating Tom and Elsa into voting out Salted against their best interest while throwing his vote on Cool to continue to pump information out of Rize, whom he would vote out next. His mildly under the radar strategy allowed him to vote out Tom, then Elsa, and finally be taken to the end by either Sex or Cool. After FIC, Abdi and Sex were finally forced to turn against each other, bizarrely arguing one another's resumes in an attempt to look weaker. This manifested in being taken by Cool after he won Final Immunity. At Final Tribal Council, Abdi faced off against fellow longtime ORG legend Cool, and both knew that one another were on roughly even ground. Abdi and Cool went back and forth, debating FTC points for many hours on end, refusing to give up. At the end, Abdi's strategic game was praised, but he was knocked for his often-abrupt blindsides to people he was emotionally connected to. Cool's marginally better story and social game was able to convert Tom and Gwen, and despite winning 4 votes from the jury, Abdi lost 5-4 to Cool, becoming the closest runner-up in SurvivORGs history up to that point. Profile 'Describe yourself in three sentences: '''Hi I’m Abdi! I try to be humble when I interact with people on Discord and Reddit which to a degree is really fake. I can be a really friendly, and personable person. I’m known for being very funny, and loud, passionate and emotional with my viewpoints which can annoy people but people still find me to be oddly very likeable. person, but I’m definitely not humble as much as I try or want to be. I’m kind of a massive legend on the r/BigBrother, r/Survivor Reddit/Discord communities. I can’t go on a Reddit subreddit without someone saying to me “oOh my god you’re theabdi you’re a legend!” I even had someone recognize me in person at the mall and DM me saying hey I saw you at this store at this time was it you, I was really surprised and said yes. '''If you could visit an ancient civilization for a day, which one would it be, and why?: '''Well I need to be very careful, and visit a civilization that treats black people as if they're human beings but... This might not be allowed, but if I was allowed to edit the question a bit to what civilization I'd like to visit, but as a ghost who nobody could interact with or harm then probably easily The Ancient Egyptian civilization at it's peak. I'd love to be a fly on the wall for watching how The Pharaoh ruled and how he'd interact with the masses. I'm a Muslim, and in The Qu'ran it talks a lot about The Pharaoh and his power at it's peak, and his arrogance which lead to his massive downfall that society. So if I could go to an ancient civilization for a day it'd be Ancient Egypt and particularly when The Pharaoh was at his peak to see how in hindsight how much he fell from grace after getting to see how massive and powerful he was in his heyday. I think that'd be a transformative experience that I'd never be able to forget and one that I'd hopefully learn from and never forget! Voting History Trivia * Abdi was jointly awarded Player of the Season with Sex at the ''GuatemORGla reunion show. * Abdi was the first runner-up in SurvivORG to come within one vote of winning Sole Survivor. * Abdi was the only player to cast a vote for each of the three GuatemORGla captains. Category:Contestants Category:GuatemORGla Contestants Category:2nd Place Category:Player of the Season